The Chipmunk's Roar
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: When Simon tries to use a machine to bring characters from TV into their world, it doesn't work. But suddenly, when he wakes up with a lion cub sitting on his bed, things go from ordinary, to wild. How will Simba and his friends adapt to their new friends? And can Simon get them back home before it's too late? Read and find out.
1. Simon's Inspiration and Failure

**This is a crossover with the Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Lion King characters. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are in their 90s cartoon version in this story. I only own the ideas to the story. "Alvin and the Chipmunks" All Rights Reserved go to Bagdasarian Productions, and "The Lion King" All Rights Reserved go to Disney. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my first crossover.**

**P.S. I couldn't find The Lion King title for the crossover, so I selected a regular story.**

Chapter 1: Simon's Inspiration and Failure

It was a nice sunny day in Los Angeles California where Dave, a songwriter and his three sons lived. The son's names were Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, already known by many people as their band name: "Alvin and the Chipmunks".

Dave was currently drifting a song for the boys, unaware of their own individual activities. Theodore was having a snack while watching a cartoon on TV with Alvin, and Simon was in in the basement working on yet another invention.

The bespecticaled chipmunk was checking to make sure he had everything in place before running his first test of the new invention. The invention was a big, heavy circular object with many power cords connected to it, and then a scanner on the side that was also connected to the machine as well as Simon's computer. After double checking everything, Simon grabbed a picture of a lion cub character from one of his favorite movies that he had gotten of the internet, and placed it on the scanner. Once that was done, he began the experiment.

What Simon was doing was different compared to his other science experiments. He had gotten the idea from Theodore actually, when they had been watching a movie with Alvin after dinner. Being the kind, funny, and curious brother that he was, Theodore had been talking to Simon and had said at one point 'It's too bad that characters on TV can't come into out into our world. If they could, that would be fun. We could be friends with them.' Those words had inspired Simon to try and do exactly that; a machine that could bring characters from TV to life in their own world.

At first, Dave thought that was just Theodore being imaginative, and when Simon had decided to try attempting it, Dave had tried to reason with him, saying it was impossible. Normally, Simon would have agree, but then again, lots of things had happened in the world that were thought to have been impossible; the Titanic sinking when it was considered 'Unsinkable', man traveling to the moon and then back to Earth. If those events could happen, why not this one?

Simon powered his machine up, waited for it to be ready, and then waited to see what happened. A bright light of white energy circled inside of the hole while the machine was going. After waiting several seconds however, a figure started to emerge, vanished, there was a slow beeping sound, and then the white light went out with a POOF! Simon stood speechless. He couldn't believe what he had happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SIMBA! I was so close! So close! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Simon yelled in frustration, disappointed with the results. He had almost done it. He had almost achieved his goal. What could have gone wrong?

Credit goes to Jemerald Goldie for suggesting the crossover. Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	2. Unusual Circle

Chapter 2: Unusual Circle

*In the Pride Lands*

The sun beat down on the grassy plains of Africa as two lion cubs ran around, playing. Simba and Nala laughed as they ran side by side, eager for a new adventure.

"So Simba, what do you want to do? Play tag?" Nala asked.

"We play that all the time! How about rolling in the mud?" Simba suggested.

"Simba! We just got our fur groomed! Do you want to play pretend hunting?" Nala replied.

"We did that yesterday!" Simba responded.

"Well, is there anything new you want to do? Maybe make up a new game? ... Simba? Simba? Simba, what are you looking at?" Nala said. She noticed Simba was looking at some kind of big, colorful circle that appeared out of nowhere. It was strange.

"I don't know, Nala. But let's find out!" Simba replied before running over to the colorful circle to check it out.

"Simba wait! It could be dangerous!" Nala shouted, running after her friend.

Once Simba and Nala got to the circle, they stared at it curiously.

"What do you think it is?" Simba asked.

"I'm not sure, Simba. It's so ... Bizzare!" Nala replied in awe.

Suddenly, the big, colorful circle got bigger and bigger, and started sucking Simba towards it.

"Huh? Wha- What's happening?!" Simba cried out as he felt himself being sucked towards the circle. Soon, the power of the circle was getting stronger, and stronger! Simba felt like he as being sucked into a vacuum! Simba got scared!

"NALA! It's pulling me in! Help!" Simba yelled. Simba tried to run away, but he got swept off the ground and was being pulled towards the circle!

"NALA!" Simba screamed, fearing for his life!

"SIMBA!" Nala yelled, grabbing Simba's front paws with her paws and claws. Simba was being sucked into the circle backwards!

"Nala! Help me!" Simba yelled desperately.

"I'm holding on, Simba!" Nala yelled in reply.

Suddenly, just when they thought Simba was a goner, the circle and the suction vanished!

"Ah!" Simba yelled as he fell to the ground. Once he got up, he and Nala rubbed their necks against each other.  
"Nala!" Simba cried out, happy that she was still with him.

"Simba!" Nala cried out in reply, glad that Simba was okay. Once they stopped nuzzling, they both looked at where the circle had been. What WAS that circle, and why did it try to take Simba?


	3. Comfort and Trying Again

Chapter 3: Comfort and Trying Again

*At the Seville house*

Alvin and Theodore jumped in surprise as they heard Simon yell from the basement. They both ran down the stairs, and saw their brother running around like crazy.

"Simon! What's wrong?!" Alvin asked, concerned about his brother's well being.

"We heard you yell," Theodore added. Simon sighed, pushed his blue glasses closer to his nose, and turned towards his brothers.

"I was yelling because I thought I could bring a TV character to our world, but for some reason, it didn't work. I failed," Simon said, disappointed.

"It's going to be okay, Simon. You'll figure it out!" Theodore said giving Simon a hug.

"Yeah, Simon. Maybe you just need to take a break, and then you'll be able to fix the problem!" Alvin suggested as he joined his brothers for a group hug. Simon hugged his brothers back, appreciating their sympathetic words.

"Thank you, guys. Maybe you're right. Dinner will be ready soon. Let's go eat, and then I'll look at my experiment again," Simon replied before un-plugging everything and going upstairs with his brothers.

Dinner was served, and after taking some more time to hang out with his brothers, Simon decided to try and go work on his experiment. After plunging everything in again, Simon looked at his notes and the machine, trying to see what went wrong. Eventually, he found out that n error had occurred on the computer. Luckily, it was an easy fix. Simon decided to try the machine one last time.

Simon fired up the machine like before, and watched as the circle of white energy appeared again. This time however, it got bigger and brighter. Eventually, it got so bright that Simon had to shield his eyes before the light vanished. Simon looked, but he didn't see any lion cub... Just an empty space. Simon sighed again at the unsuccessful result. Simon looked at the basement clock.

"Eight forty-five. I better get to bed before Dave gets mad at me for staying up so late. Oh well, I'll just try the experiment again tomorrow!" Simon said before shutting off everything as well as un-plugging the machine. Simon then grabbed an old, big white sheet and covered the machine with it. Now feeling tired, Simon walked slowly up the basement stairs and closed the door. What he didn't notice however, was the cord he had forgotten to un-plug, and the colorful circle inside of the machine that was now revealing the lion cub.


	4. Into the Circle of Color

Chapter 4: Into the Circle of Color

*In the Pride Lands*

After the colorful circle had vanished, and they both were okay, Simba and Nala went to go play somewhere else. They also decided to keep the mystery of the colorful circle a secret to themselves. Besides, it was probably just a one time thing.

Later on the next day, Simba and Nala woke up early and got permission fromtheiur parents to go play. Itwas dusk out, which meant that the sun was visible, but not completely. Simba and Nala went back to the place where the colorful circle had appeared. To their surprise, the big, colorful circle was back again, but neither one of them went near it.

"That circle is back again! I wonder why?" Nala said out of curiosity.

"Me too. It can't be a trick from the sun; it's too early! Besides, I'm not going near it after what happened last time!" Simba replied.

"Come on, Simba. Let's just walk away. Looking at that circle won't solve anything!" Nala suggested as Simba nodded in agreement. However, as they walked away, the circle got bigger and stronger, creating suction just like last time! Simba and Nala both felt the suction pulling them in backwards, so they dug their claws into the ground as they tried to stay away. It didn't work.

Suddenly, Simba and Nala got lifted off the ground, and sucked into the circle!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two lion cubs screamed as they got sucked into the circle, and saw the grasslands vanish before their eyes. Simba and Nala grabbed each other in a desperate attempt to be safe.

"Simba! What's going on?!" Nala cried out in fear.

"I don't know, Nala!" Simba yelled back in reply.

Soon, out of nowhere, a third lion cub appeared out of nowhere, and joined them. All the three could see was just colorful circles. Then, an opening appeared. The opening was glowing white. Soon, the lion cubs went through the white opening, through another series of colorful circles, and then fell to the ground!

As the three lion cubs got up, they noticed that they were sitting on a hard, smooth, stone floor, the room was dark, and all they could see in front of them was a big, white cloth that covered them from above. What happened to them?


	5. Pouncing the Sheet

Chapter 5: Pouncing the Sheet

*At the Seville House in the basement*

The three cubs looked around in confusion as to where they were and what had happened to them. Eventually, they got tired, and fell asleep.

Soon, the night passed by, and the three lion cubs slowly woke up, still having a hard time comprehending their surroundings.

"Simba, where are we?" Nala asked sleepily.

"I don't know Nala," Simba replied. The two lion cubs then looked at the third one that was with them.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Simba asked politely to the cub. The third cub's fur was almost the same yellow color as Simba's, but it was hard to tell if the cub was a boy or girl.

"My name is Kiara. I'm from the future. I don't really know much. I was just resting when the circle of colors sucked me in, and then I met you two," Kiara answered. Simba and Nala nodded, until they heard a voice.

"Fellas! I'm leaving for work! I'll see you all later. Simon's in charge! Have a good day!" the voice said from way high up. Three more voices replied: "Okay Dave," and then there was silence. After that, footsteps could be heard coming down something, then a creek, and finally a soft bang sound afterwards.

"What just happened?" Kiara asked, feeling awkward about the situation that had just occurred.

"I don't know Kiara. But let's find out! C'mon!" Simba replied, about to take a step forward.

"Simba, wait! We don't know where we're going! What if it's dangerous?!" Nala said in concern.

"Don't worry, Nala. We'll be okay. We just have to get past this white wall of... stuff, and then we'll check it out!" Simba answered.

Simba poked at the white sheet, and then pulled his paw back. The sheet moved, but then gently moved back towards the lion cubs. This surprised them. Simba poked at the sheet again, but rather than waiting for it to stop, he kept poking at it. The sheet responded to Simba's poking, and kept moving. While this happened, the rest of the sheet behind the lions also moved, making Nala and Kiara feel nervous.

"Simba... I don't think you should be poking this thing. This is scary!" Kiara said to the boy lion cub.

"Relax Kiara. This thing doesn't have teeth or claws. Besides, what's the worse that could happen to us?" Simba replied calmly, before continuing to poke at the white sheet. However, the more he did this, the sheet kept moving. Soon, Simba even felt the sheet poke him, Nala and Kiara from behind. This annoyed Simba.

"Oh, so you want to tease me by poking me back huh?!" Simba said to the sheet, as he started to hit it with his paws more aggressively. This caused the white bed sheet to move even more both in front and in back of them, scaring Nala and Kiara even more. They both rushed over to Simba and tried to talk some sense into him.

"Simba, stop hitting it! You're making this thing more angry!" Nala stated nervously.

"Yeah, and it's getting scary!" Kiara added.

"I'm hitting it to protect us!" Simba replied as he kept hitting his paw against the sheet. At one point, the white bed sheet swayed over to the three lion cubs, and covered their heads for a few seconds before swaying away from them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the three lions cubs yelled in fright while their heads got covered by the sheet, and then watched nervously as it went away from them. However, even though it didn't hurt them, this one act had motivated Simba to get defensive. The boy lion got on his paws, leaned his ankles back, and got into a pouncing position.

"Okay, that's the last straw! You can mess with me, but I won't let you mess my friends! Nobody attacks me and my buddies!" Simba said bravely. At that moment, Simba leaped into the air with his paws out in front of him and a protective look on his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Simba yelled before he pounced on the white sheet! Unfortunately, when he did this, the white bed sheet slid forward, and covered Simba completely! Now neither Nala or Kiara could see him; just a big, piece of cloth in front of them.

"SIMBA!" the two girl cubs exclaimed, concerned for their friend. Luckily, even though they couldn't see Simba, they could definitely hear him.

"Ah! Hey! What's going on?! Nala! Kiara! Where are you?! I can't see!" Simba yelled, as he struggled under the sheet.

"Simba! Are you okay?" Nala called out to her friend.

"I'm okay, but I'm stuck!" Simba replied back in a slightly panicked voice. Poor Simba kept fighting under the sheet, but only kept getting even more stuck and tangled up in it.

"Help! Help! It's got me! It's got me! I'm trapped! Let me go! Ahhhhh!" Simba screamed, as he frantically and fruitlessly tried to get out of the sheet.

In fact, Simba was now panicking with fright, and as he struggled, he did the one thing he could think of in order to escape. Simba extended his small, black claws, and tried to rip the sheet off of him!

It was a good idea, but it quickly backfired. Simba used his claws in order to rip the sheet, but in doing so, he accidentally separated the rest of the sheet that was in front of Nala and Kiara, making a clear openning in front of them. Nala and Kiara gasped as they watched their now white bed sheet-covered friend struggle to get free, looking like a lion ghost than a cub.

"SIMBA! We're coming!" Nala and Kiara shouted, running to help Simba. However, when Simba had ripped the sheet, he had accidentally loosened it. Soon, as Nala and Kiara ran to help their fellow lion cub, the rest of the white sheet slipped off of the machine, and fell right on top of them!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Help!" the two girl lion cubs screamed, as they too struggled under the sheet. Suddenly, in their moment of panic, Nala accidentally extended her own small, black claws and ripped the sheet, separating herself and Kiara while they were still trapped under the sheet.

"Ahhhhhh! Help! Where are you, Kiara?! Simba, help!" Nala yelled as she got lost under the sheet.

"Help! What just happened?! It's dark under here! Help!" Kiara cried out in surprise.

Now, all of the cubs were stuck under the ripped white bed sheet, looking like ghosts. However, as they continued struggling, they had no idea that they were heading up the basement stairs, up the living room stairs, and into the upstairs hallway.


End file.
